


The Argument

by DruidX



Series: The Genderless!HoK (TES IV: Oblivion) [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Injury, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidX/pseuds/DruidX
Summary: Martin feels useless, trapped in Cloud Ruler Temple. Genderless!HoK is feeling their mortality, and how little they matter in the grand scheme. Everyone is tired and at the end of their tethers. This results in explosions.
Series: The Genderless!HoK (TES IV: Oblivion) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901968
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Argument

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really have anything to do with anything aside from my desire to write a steaming argument. I may add a comfort follow-up.

"I just wish..." Martin sighed, pausing while wrapping a bandage around my arm to rub his eyes with a wrist.

"What? What do you wish?" I snapped. I was so tired I couldn't think straight. My skin buzzed and stung with every movement. I'd run out of healing potions, had no time to make more or been near anywhere to buy. There hadn't been any good campsites either for me to rest and regenerate magicka. And dear Martin had simply sighed then got to work when I showed up broken and bleeding, deep cuts held together with strips of stolen curtain fabric and a splint of rotted crate planks. He'd exhausted his magic too in fixing me up, resorting to bandages and dressings. So here we were, sat astride the same bench in Cloud Ruler's Great Hall, running on whatever dregs come after fumes.

He finished tying off a bandage and sat back, his expression peeved. "I just wish you'd be more careful."  
I choked out a laugh. "You think this is me  _ not _ being careful?"  
"Well, it would be nice, for once, if you weren't bleeding out when you returned to the Temple." He pursed his lips, frowning at me with an air of one biting his tongue. I knew I shouldn't ask. The minute, sensible part of my brain was begging me to let it go, to curl up in my nest by the great fire and just go to sleep. Asking could only bring disaster... But since when have I ever listened to my own advice?  
"What is it?" I asked.   
He shook his head, lank locks coming loose from his hastily tied ponytail.  
"No, please," I said, that still functioning part of my brain wincing how sarcastic it came out. "Do regale me with whatever words of wisdom you wish to impart about my process trying not to die."  
He raised his eyebrows at me, chin tucked down.  
In response, I tilted my head, raising my eyebrows expectantly.  
"Very well," Martin said, his tone clearly telling me I'd asked for it. "I was merely considering suggesting that the next time you leave, perhaps I should accompany you-"  
My eyes grew wide. "No!"  
"If you'd allow me to finish-"  
I reared back. "Absolutely not! That is-"  
"It is a reasonable suggestion-"  
"It's the height of foolishness!" I said, standing to pace.  
He twisted on the bench to follow my irate movements. "If you cannot keep yourself healthy-"  
"You are not leaving here."  
"Yes, because here in my gilded cage I'm doing so much good!" Martin said, giving a flip of the hand.  
"It's too dangerous-"  
"I can look after-"  
"You  _ can't _ . You don't know what it's like-"  
His voice rose. "How could I, when you don't tell me-"  
"It doesn't matter!" I yelled. " _ I am expendable _ !"  
Martin sat back hard, his spine hitting the table, a horrified expression on his face.   
"How dare you-" he tried to rally, but I rounded on him.  
" _ You _ are irreplaceable.  _ You _ are the only one with the blood of Kings.  _ You _ are the only one who can read that stupid gods-forsaken book!" I waved to where the Mysterium Xarxes sat on his desk. "Don't tell me you haven't thought of it.  _ I am replaceable _ . If I let you go out there and you die on my watch, then it's all over. The world ends. If I die, another Blade steps into my place and nothing would change."  
"That's not-"  
"And if it bothers you so much, next time I won't come back bloodied. I'll go find someone else!"  
Hurt flickered across his face, but I was stalking out before it registered.


End file.
